Call Me If You're Okay
by Tsukishima-kun2.O
Summary: AU! Gilbert would even wait for days without sleeping just to know if Matthew was okay. One call every night from Matthew would tell him that he was okay. But one night...things were definitely not okay. ONE-SHOT, PRUCAN


"Mattie's okay…and if Mattie's okay, then you're okay…calm down…" Gilbert mumbled.

It was already midnight, Gilbert thought as he stared at his clock then back to the phone that sat on his bedside table. Anxiety and worry boiled within him as he sat on his bed, in his pajamas with wide eyes. Oh how he wished his phone would ring soon. He would even sacrifice sleeping just to wait for that one call that would tell him "_he's alright."_ The time his phone would ring never mattered to Gilbert. May it be during the late afternoons when the skies have turned orange, or during night when the moon would watch over them, or even during dawn, Gilbert would wait for that call and would answer it with a smile…as long as it was from his precious Birdie.

Matthew Williams was a shy and frail boy. He would always proclaim that he didn't mind being a bystander in everybody's lives. But Gilbert knew deep down, that he wanted to be special to at least someone. Gilbert remembered that moment as if it had just happened yesterday.

* * *

"_It's fine, I don't mind being ignored all the time. I've grown used to it." Matthew said softly as he hugged his backpack. Gilbert raised a silver eyebrow at his friend while sipping on a can of coke. _

"_So…are you just saying that or do are you hiding the fact that you want someone to think of you as special? Even just as a buddy or something? Nobody likes being alone in the world, Mattie. I'm pretty sure you know that. Because if you don't, well…that's pretty unawesome of you, considering your awesome awesomeness level in my book." Gilbert replied. The color of Matthew's face then transitioned into a light pink color, making Gilbert snicker a bit. _Damn, this kid blushed a lot.

"_N-No…really, I don't mind…but I wouldn't mind either if someone thought of me that way." He stammered. Gilbert took a deep breath before finishing his soda and placed an arm around Matthew's neck. "If it makes you happy, then if ever I become a pirate ship captain, you're going to be my first mate, m'kay?" _

_Thank God Gilbert could control his expressions extremely well, because if he didn't he would have busted into laughter at the face Matthew made which was a mixture of surprise, fluster and…a wee bit of happiness. Matthew looked away while his cheeks grew hot. "I-I…guess that makes me h-happy…"_

"_Damn right it should! Totally not awesome being that cheesy…" Gilbert whined, pulling Matthew closer to his shoulders. That earned Gilbert a high pitched squeak from his friend, making a small smile appear on his pale face._

* * *

If Gilbert could have known better at that time, he would have known earlier that he had already fallen in love with the sweet and shy Matthew Williams at that exact moment. When high school was close to ending, Gilbert had wished that he had brought Matthew to Germany with him and they had both applied to the same University, but that couldn't happen…Matthew's parents couldn't do that…Gilbert took the news like a dagger that was the sharpest in the world to the heart.

What even saddened Gilbert was that, right after he had returned home to Germany with his brother, Matthew had been admitted to a hospital. He couldn't go to college…He was too sick to go to college. Now that Gilbert was in a college in his homeland, every night, he would wait for a call from Matthew. He could wait an eternity just for that call. It was the only sign he had that would tell him "_Matthew is fine…He'll always be."_

The second hand on the clock continued to tick by. With every second that passed, the weaker Gilbert's eyes became in holding back tears of worry. He needed to know that Matthew was still okay. Every single conversation he had with Matthew rang through his ears that were tired of the silence. He needed to hear that soft and gentle voice that was considered music to his ears.

* * *

"_I'll be okay, Gil, you don't have to call me every night."_

"_Fine, but for making the king of awesomeness worry about your wellbeing, YOU need to call ME every night!"_

* * *

"_I'm fine, Gilbert…I'm just thirsty." Matthew said with a raspy voice._

"_THEN DRINK, BITCH. DON'T SCARE THE EVER LIVING FUCK OUTTA ME!"_

"_Okay, Okay, calm down…"_

* * *

"_Gil…the doctors said I'm getting better!"_

"_That's…That's awesome, Mattie! I knew you were too awesome for that bullshit of a sickness!"_

* * *

"_Gilbert…is it okay if I just listen for now?"_

"_Huh? Why? What's happening…I thought you were getting better…"_

"_I…don't know…"_

* * *

"_G-Gil…I think they lied…"_

"…_No, they're lying. Nothing's going to happen to you…trust me…I'm too awesome to be…wrong…"_

* * *

"_G-Gil…it's so…hard…to…talk…"_

"_Shh…don't talk…just listen…I'll sing you a lullaby if you want…Lullabies are awesome…just don't talk…"_

* * *

"_Gilbert…I think…I'll just…go to…bed…good night…"_

"_Sure, Mattie."_

"…"

"_Fell asleep on me already? Unawesome…gute nacht…ich liebe dich."_

* * *

_BRIIING_

Gilbert jolted awake in his bed and yanked the phone from his desk. He pressed the answer button and pushed the phone against his ear. Mattie was okay…he called.

A few minutes passed.

Gilbert didn't say anything. He put down the phone and sat still for a few seconds. It wasn't Matthew. It was a nurse who was told by Matthew to call him. Tears began to fall from his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. Matthew was okay. He was going to fine…forever in a quiet place.

Gilbert pressed his face against his bed sheets and let the salty tears soak the white cloth. He wanted to scream. He wanted to rip his heart out. But he couldn't. Matthew was okay now. He's going to be okay in a place that's so far, but so near for Matthew.

And as Gilbert said…if Matthew was okay, then Gilbert was okay.

* * *

**NOPE…PLEASE REVIEW…*Thinks of Matthew Dying* THAT IS NOT OKAY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**


End file.
